A material handling system may consist of a track along which a plurality of trolleys or slide plate assemblies the like are guided and supported. The slide plate may slide along a track or rail and a pusher dog or support structure (such as for supporting an article or item to be conveyed along the conveying path) may be supported from the slide plate or slide plate assembly. The slide plate may engage or attach to a chain (such as one or more side or center links of a chain) that is driven to move the trolley and slide plate along the track or rail and the conveying path. As the slide plate moves along the track, the slide plate may encounter resistance or the slide plate or track may wear if the sliding interface of the slide plate and the track is not properly or sufficiently lubricated.